


Do Over

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: And Luke snorts because how is he supposed to respond to that? How is he supposed to respond the love of his life telling him that they should throw away their relationship like it had been nothing but a summer fling.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 58





	Do Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the drabbles that I wrote a while ago. Not some of my best work, but you guys wanted me to post it! I'm getting some of my mojo back, so i'll probably be writing more soon! Let me know what you think! <3

Penelope and Luke had been attempting a relationship for the last six months, and up until the past three weeks had been fine. Then suddenly everything seemed to change overnight. They seemed to be annoying each other every moment that they were together. They’d been having full on screaming matches and seemed that no matter how much they tried to work things out, they just couldn’t.

“Maybe.” Penelope pauses because she doesn’t want to say these words. She doesn’t want to give up, but between all of the sneaking around and arguing, this relationship has become toxic. “Maybe we should just stop while we’re ahead? We gave it a shot, right?” Penelope asks, her eyes full of conflicting emotions.

And Luke snorts because how is he supposed to respond to that? How is he supposed to respond the love of his life telling him that they should throw away their relationship like it had been nothing but a summer fling. “Is that what you want?” The words come out a lot harsher than he intended, he can tell by the way Penelope bristles.

“This isn’t about what I want. This is about us not regretting each other, which is exactly what’s going to happen if we continue to force whatever this is?” Penelope waves her arms around, trying display exactly how screwed up things had started to become, “I don’t want to wake up in three years and realize that I hate you. I love you too much for that.”

Luke laughs angrily, “So let get this straight, you love me so much that you can’t be with me? In what dimension does that make any sense? Hm?”

“Look at us Luke. Seriously, look at us. Half of the time we can’t stand to be next to each other and the other half of the time we’re at each other throats. I’ve been here before and last time I got myself arrested just to get away from the madness of it all.” 

“Yeah I know! You never let me forget that or the fact that you never want me to propose or ask you to move in with me.” Luke spit.

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Luke?” Penelope asks exasperated. They were having another fight, and as much as she wanted to just tell him get out, she knew if he left now that they’d never forgive each other.

“It means that from the very beginning you were never going to let me in. You sabotaged our entire relationship, and no matter how hard I tried to remind you that I’m not Shane or Kevin, or - or even Sam, you doomed this relationship from the beginning.”

Penelope opens her mouth just to close it seconds later, biting her lip in attempt to keep her tears at bay. It didn’t work and soon the silent room filled with Penelope’s stifled sobs. Luke felt awful, he’d never meant to make her cry. He immediately went over to comfort her, pulling her into his chest. “Penelope, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean – “

Penelope interjected, “No. No. You’re right, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I – I just…” Penelope couldn’t explain what she did, but Luke was right. From the very beginning she had already written off their relationship, and now that it was ending she wanted nothing more than to start over.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. This is not all of your fault – I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard.” Luke explains, rubbing circles into the middle of her back. He felt Penelope nod into her chest, before pulling away.

Penelope pushes her hair behind her ears, “So where do we go from here? Because I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Please, chica. It’ll take a lot more than a few spats to get rid of me.” Luke joked, before pulling away, and wiping Penelope’s tears away with his thumbs, “We’ll start over, okay? Start slow, do this right.” Luke replied pressing a kiss into her forehead.

Penelope nodded a smirk gracing her lips, “Well newbie, just how slow do we have to take things? Cuz’ I really want to kiss you.” Penelope whisper’s, leaning in towards him.

“I think that could be arranged…” Luke trails off before pressing a sound kiss to Penelope’s lips.


End file.
